


Rearview

by fastdaydreams



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Double Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastdaydreams/pseuds/fastdaydreams
Summary: After almost two years, Nico reflects upon the decisions that made him free from being caught in a web of lies weaved by a dangerous lover.





	Rearview

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mariah Carey's song, called I Don't. And some old and recent news... ☕

Those night drives Nico went all by himself elucidated the thoughts. Teached him to cherish the precious things in life. Two beautiful kids, a loyal and charming wife.

The German no longer needed to ask what Lewis Carl Davidson was up to, because the news were everywhere: calling colleagues “dickheads”, partying every night at strip clubs, smoking hookahs, obsessed with threesomes...

Previous facts rewinded inside his brain like a long shot.

Early years of karting, the discovery that a pure feeling didn't search for gender, first kisses and wins together, when they signed for the same damn team, how he used to play mind tricks on him, countless make-up sex sessions, the disastrous occasions on track that resulted in nights where both lied down without looking at each other's expressions, even if they loved...

Loved. Past tense, absent on present.

Stopping the car, he throws the wedding ring elsewhere, on a isolated location of Monaco, with sufficient discretion to disguise the paparazzi, otherwise the tabloids would certainly be creating questionable headlines. Little did they know before the retirement someone wanted to call Rosberg, Mr. Hamilton.

However, this is two thousand eighteen for him. Leaving all behind and absolutely nothing between. 

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't by Mariah Carey, featuring YG. Written by Mariah Carey, Keenon Jackson, Donell Jones, Kyle West. © 2017 Epic (US).
> 
> Disclaimer: of course it's fiction. If Nico ever declined a ring given by Lewis, I'd argue with him in person.


End file.
